Penguins of Madagascar/Credits
Full credits for Penguins of Madagascar (2014). Logos Opening Closing Directed by Eric Darnell Simon J. Smith Produced by Mark Swift, p.g.a. Lara Breay, p.g.a. Tripp Hudson Executive Producers Tom McGrath Mireille Soria Eric Darnell Co-Producer Tripp Hudson Screenplay by Michael Colton & John Aboud and Brandon Sawyer Story by Alan J. Schoolcraft & Brent Simons and Michael Colton & John Aboud Edited by Nick Kenway, ACE Music Composed by Lorne Balfe Part 2 Tom McGrath Chris Miller Christopher Knights Conrad Vernon Benedict Cumberbatch Ken Jeong Annet Mahendru Peter Stormare John Malkovich TBA Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices TBA Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Additional Supervision Story TBA Editorial TBA Art Department TBA Character Technical Direction Character Technical Directors Dominic Bilodeau Thomas Bittner Evan Boucher Jessica "Psy" DeLacy Andrea Interguglielmi Dilip Lalwani Ton Molet Koji Morihiro Adán Peña Evan Perry Chellappan Senthilkumar Alan Weider Cheng-Chia Keira Wang Additional Technical Directors Kendal Sager • J. Todd Taylor • Chris Wheeler Modeling TBA Surfacing TBA Layout TBA Animation TBA Character Effects TBA Crowds TBA Effects TBA Lighting TBA Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors Ashish Santu • Adam Gaige Technical Directors Andop A.K. Naveen Kumar Bollaz Sukanya Chakraborty Soumyajit Deb Christopher Gibson Jaskirat Singh Jassal Megha Juneja Natasha Kelkar Danish Khan Venu Krishnamurthy Patrick Paul Ku Andrea Parkhill Samy Ben Rabah Gokul Raghuraman Tara Ramanan Saswat Kumar Sahod Debanschu Singh Pankaj P Singh Rahul Singh Indraneel Srivastava Jyothi Kalyan Sura Carl Leland Taylor Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Sakshi Verma Sriram Viswanathan Additional Technical Directors Chirag R Agarwal Patrick Ryan Angell Kevin Chaohwa Chang Jason Dengler Peter Dollar Katy Downey Kolja Erman Crystal Fong Wei-Fang Wayne Huang Masato Ikura Jeffrey Jose Josiah Larson Jacob K. Melvin Samantha Michel Travis Mosley Kaitlin Pollock Michael Ross Utkarsh Sinha Kathryn Skorpil Morgan Strong Sharanya Viswamani Matte Painting Matte Painters Prasad Narahari Apte Josh Caez Adam J. Ely Michael Wei Mao Jennifer McKnew Anil Kunar S.R. Matte Painting Compositors Brian Kulig Girish Suryajoies Marla Tanigawa Additional Matte Painters Eric Bouffard Justin Brandstater Randy Gaul Pamela Hobbs Kristi Yalk Sun Yoon Additional Matte Painting Compositor Daniel J. Brick Image Finaling Production Supervisor Garrett Prince Image Finaling Artists Michael James Baula Amber D. Geisler Bill Gumina Jorge Heredina Dayoon Jang Marc Machuca Marco Marquez Anthony Meschi Andrew Pungprakearti Nikhil Sinha Brian Smith Britton Taylor Michael T. Thompson Sophie van Ronsele Production Coordinator Clorie Zhang Production TBA Post Production TBA Post Production Sound Services by DreamWorks Animation Music TBA DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Production Executives Ken Bielenberg Beth Hofer Markus Kurtz Bonnie Lemon Bruce Seifert Darci Zalvin Workflow Directors Shadi Almassizadeh Gregory L. Brentin Fredrik Nilsson Robert Vogt Global Department Managers Brian Brecht Traci Mars Yvette Memory Robyn Mesher Stacey Moreno Jed Schlanger Claudia Southmartin Nicole West Global Department Coordinators Drew Aveling Nicole Wright Pipeline Development Pipeline Leads Blessan Abraham Charles Adams Pipeline Engineers Alan Blevins Kwesi Davis Nishak Grover Aniraj Kesavan Ilia Lyons Sreenivasa Kumar Pydi Eric Scheidemantle Selim Tuvi Global Development Gilbert Davoud Justin DeCell Bernard Lebel Kyle Maxwell Rob O'Neil Devon Penney Bonnie Tai Shimomi Todd Taylor Brent Watkins Ting Ting Wu Converged Infrastructure, Workstations, and Cloud Services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Officer Processors and Software Engineering Services for DreamWorks' Apollo provided by A DreamWorks Animation Computing Innovation Partner Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Research and Development Digital Operations TBA Technology Management Technology Managers Lori A. Arntzen Sarah Counnas Jennifer Ferrari Anna Lee Harbor Peoples Stacy Rentel Rob Sherwood Technology Coordinators Chris de Zorzi Jennifer Kyo Dan Malone Jessica Garcia Administrative Assistants Kimberly Henshaw Jess L. Morris Linda Powers Pam Waterman Anita Y. Wong TBA TV Sales and Distribution Miguel Camacho Olivia King Canter Erouilla Constantine Rob Dunbar Eric Ellenbogen John Engelman Maria Franco Matt Lee Lissette Palomo Isabel Pascual Doug Schwalbe Ben Taylor Chloe van der Berg Special Thanks Rex Grignon David Soren Songs "Afro Circus / I Like To Move It" Written by Chris Rock, Erick Morillo and Mark Quashie Performed by Chris Rock and Danny Jacobs "Foggy Mountain Breakdown" Written by Earl Scruggs "Fideo Del Oeste" Written by Robert Rodriguez Performed by Chingon Courtesy of Rocket Racing Rebels LP "Nobody" Written by Jin Young Park and Woo S. Rhee Performed by Wonder Girls Courtesy of JYP Entertainment Corporation "Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Arranged by Sheldon Curry Courtesy of FirstCom Music "I Can Dream About You" Written and Performed by Dan Hartman Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Celebrate" Written by Armando Pérez, Andrew Cedar, Justin Franks, Breyan Isaac, Ben Maddahi, Charlie Puth, Dino Fekaris and Nickolas Zesses Produced by DJ Frank E and Andrew Cedar Performed by Pitbull Pitbull appears courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records Soundtrack Available On Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder COPYRIGHT © 2014 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits